


Chibi Mcshep - 2010-05-11 - Muffin Kiss

by chkc



Series: Baker!John [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John bakes muffins. Rodney snitches one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2010-05-11 - Muffin Kiss




End file.
